


【瀚冰】想那么多干嘛，做就完事了

by xianerwang



Category: hb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	【瀚冰】想那么多干嘛，做就完事了

“我喜欢你。”

……

……………………

“什，什么？”

“我喜欢你，高瀚宇，给我一个和你在一起的机会吧。”季肖冰很认真地说。

他墨色的瞳闪着迷离的光，纤长的睫毛在眼下打出一片拉长的阴影。

昏黄的灯光，暗处的小巷子总能让人想起一些光怪陆离的小故事，慢慢滋养人心深处的恐惧与罪恶，这两者总是在不经意间并存，此消彼长。

高瀚宇内心的恐惧战胜了罪恶，拔高到一个顶点，黑暗像海啸般席卷而来，让他头脑发昏，只想逃避。

“大爷，你喝醉了，今天就聊到这吧，我先回去了。”他退后几步，转身想跑出巷子。

手腕被一把攥住。

“我没喝醉，我在跟你表白。”季肖冰磁性的、不依不饶的声音从身后传来。

高瀚宇浑身一抖，用力甩开了那只手。

“我……”他回头慌乱地看了一眼季肖冰，没敢看眼睛，只看到那人天生上扬的猫唇往下压了下去，低落的情绪瞬间弥漫开来。

“我，我！我先回去了！”高瀚宇落荒而逃。

 

一个月前，高瀚宇在福建的一个小镇子上拍新歌的MV，突然接到季肖冰的电话，说好久不见了，刚杀青了一个戏想四处走走散散心，问他有没有空见上一面。

他欣然应允。

高瀚宇和季肖冰两个人拍戏认识，在剧组同吃同睡过好一阵，天生默契值爆表，合作起来超级舒服，很自然的成为了很好的朋友。

那部戏几乎可以算是两个人的改命戏，播出后让他们从180线演员一跃成为了18线，宣传营业期间双人采访合照不断，分享喜悦共享资源，着实过了一段快乐的时光，两人微博的唯粉和瀚冰CP粉数量一致到令人乍舌，天天都有人四处喊他们是真的。

但这不代表，他们就是真的。

高瀚宇惆怅了，他不该答应让季肖冰来探班，虽然只是一个小小的MV拍摄，但他还要在这里逗留两天，若是季肖冰要来真的，那他还怎么拍呀……

头疼。

自从那一年创造营重归舞台爽了一把，高瀚宇就陆陆续续接到了一些唱跳类综艺节目的邀请，他在不影响拍戏的情况下挑了几个想去的接了，没想到邀约越来越多，有一些制作人在业内口碑还很不错，让他不好拒绝，一上再上。

既然是上节目上台，总不能一直唱同一首歌。

怕粉丝审美疲劳，高瀚宇开始找音乐人帮忙写新歌，几年下来慢慢折腾居然也发了三首，虽然都没有激起什么太大的水花，只在粉丝之间传唱，但发歌一时爽，一直发歌一直爽，往里面扔钱他也乐此不疲。

演员有唱歌的爱好不过分吧？

说不定哪天哪首歌就火了呢？

梦想在心中，既然养得起，为什么不追梦？

在追求梦想这件事上，年纪再大也不晚。

高瀚宇想到自己经常做的梦，忍不住嘴角上扬。

那五光十色的世界仿佛就在眼前，台下粉丝的呐喊，还有那位说到时候他办演唱会一定会坐在最好的位置上光明正大看的人，那位大爷……

靠！想到季肖冰，高瀚宇又惆怅了。

今天白天，季肖冰独自一人背着个背包出现在拍摄现场，和工作人员打了招呼之后就缩在一边的遮阳伞下看他拍MV。

烈日炎炎，MV的两位主角身着薄衣站在沙滩上，被强烈的阳光照得睁不开眼睛，拍了好几条都不顺利，整个摄制组都跟着一起晒太阳，高温使人暴躁。

但是这样的天气，又没人能说他们什么，任谁在这种阳光下想顺利睁开眼睛还要表现出轻松的笑，都需要很大的毅力和卓越的演技。

休息的时候，高瀚宇身为主角之一，有些垂头丧气。

季肖冰递过来一瓶矿泉水，还帮他拧开了瓶盖：“别着急，你先降温，一会我教你。”

低沉的声音，温柔的语调，加上微凉的水入喉，高瀚宇瞬间身心舒畅。

对呀！季肖冰曾经在雪地里拍过广告，白雪反射的阳光肯定更加刺眼，他是个专业演员，他肯定有办法！

于是高瀚宇休息降温之后，立刻把女主角一起叫过来，虚心听季大爷的表演教学。

女主角还是艺校学生，长相甜美，有些腼腆，跟谁都不太敢说话，导演就是看中了她难得的纯真感，才推荐过来录这个MV。

哦，MV的主题是救赎，这首歌的歌词大致上是黑暗青年遇到了人生中的天使，从此走进阳光世界的老土又俗套的故事，高瀚宇亲自出演MV中的杀马特男主角。

此时他身穿黑色紧身衬衫，站在女主角旁边，比不是很高的女孩子高出接近一个头，衬得女主角小鸟依人。

“宇哥。”女主角抬头看他。

高瀚宇把她往季肖冰跟前推了推：“跟你介绍一下，这是季肖冰，专业演员，你这次有福了，蹭我的MV还能蹭我家季老师的指导。”

女主角腼腆地低下头，小心翼翼和季肖冰打招呼，伸出一只手：“季老师好，我是小净。”

季肖冰的反应比较冷淡，轻轻和她握了一下就放开：“你好，我也没那么专业，就是比你们多了点经验，你们可以试试我的方式……”

他一口气把简单的对抗阳光的表演方法说了出来，阳光折射下显得玻璃一样透明的眸直直看着高瀚宇。

高瀚宇认真听完，大大咧咧地拍了拍女主角的背：“怎么样？试试？”

“好呀，宇哥。”女主角抬头朝他笑，眉眼都是不加掩饰的爱慕。

季肖冰抿了抿唇，不发一言地坐在那里，看他们走到太阳底下开始对戏。

MV的内容并不复杂，不需要台词，他们很有默契地选择了刚刚一直不满意的场景。

苍茫没有边际的碧蓝色海洋，黑色的礁石上拍打着浪花，透明的海浪翻滚着一层层涌来，在金色的沙滩上留下各种来自于海洋的小礼物。

穿着白色连衣裙的女孩俯身捡起一枚白色贝壳，似有所觉般回头，缓缓弯起双眸，朝身后的黑衣男人微笑，阳光折射下，身影近乎透明。

高瀚宇眯着眼睛，回以一个爽朗的笑容，露出整齐洁白的牙齿，有些傻气。

他的眼睛里面有光。

“哎呦！不错啊！你们保持这个状态，我们直接来。”导演在旁边喊。

一条过。

高瀚宇很开心，转头去找季肖冰的身影，却发现季肖冰不在了，问了小助理才知道季肖冰说这里太晒了，想去四处转转。

也是，这么热的天，大爷那身细皮嫩肉的，晒伤了可得不偿失，离开了也好，肯定是找凉快地方休息去了。

想到一会跟女主角还有吻戏，高瀚宇在心底默默点头。

离开了好。

不是没有察觉到季肖冰对他的感情，只是这个世道，无论是性别还是娱乐圈的环境都不允许，那条路太累人，还是走康庄大道更加舒适。

高瀚宇想得通透，他认为季肖冰这么成熟的人肯定会比他更加通透，没有想到季肖冰在他下班之前回来，拉着他喝了半瓶啤酒，在回住的地方的路上向他告白。

他不敢回应呀！

季肖冰告白肯定是因为看到他和MV女主角的互动而一时冲动，他不能跟着一起冲动，否则他们就完了！

高瀚宇一边飞一样跑一边眼神四处乱飘。

不知道有没有私生看到刚刚的事，巷子里面暗，要藏人很容易，早知道别和大爷去喝酒了，他明明酒精过敏，还约他喝酒，肯定早计划好了要告白在壮胆……

等等。

大爷计划好了？

……

…………

高瀚宇停下了脚步。

他的心有点虚。

如果季肖冰不是一时冲动，那他就这么跑了……大爷会不会恨死他？

心跳“砰咚”“砰咚”跳得飞快，高瀚宇扶墙而站，哆嗦着迅速回头。

“大爷！”

身后没有人。

季肖冰没有跟上来。

高瀚宇瞬间觉得浑身发凉。

他得罪了一个天蝎座。

夏初，福建的小县城夜里也有32度，高瀚宇硬生生打了一个寒颤。

不知道是如何回到摄制组租住的民居，他恍过神时，已经站在了自己房间的门口。

“老板，季老师怎么没和你一起回来？你们今天不一起睡吗？”小跟班疑惑地问他。

这几年两个人偶尔互相探班，都是住一个房间，身边的工作人员早就习惯了。

高瀚宇僵硬地摆了摆手：“对，他今天住其他地方。”

“可是……”小跟班惊讶了一下，从口袋里掏出一个长型物体，“季老师是忘记了吗？他的手机还在我这里呢。”

那是一部苹果手机，屏幕一如既往碎得彻底，手机壳是从未变过的钢铁侠。

这下换高瀚宇惊讶了：“他的手机怎么会在你这里？”

小跟班挠头：“季老师说让我帮他保管，如果他的经纪人打电话给他就帮他回答说捡到了这部手机。”

看来季肖冰这趟出来，他的经纪人可能不知情，就算知情也不赞同。

哎，这位王母娘娘。

季肖冰还是一如既往的刚。

高瀚宇在心底叹了口气，对小跟班伸手道：“给我吧，我拿给他。”

与有两部手机的他不同，季肖冰只有一部手机，那个大龄网瘾青年如果没了手机，晚上肯定要睡不着了，必须尽快物归原主。

他只是去还手机的，不是去回应季肖冰的告白的。

高瀚宇这么想着，把季肖冰的手机放进口袋里，戴上口罩，走出了民宿的门。

晚风徐徐。

他不知道季肖冰住哪里，凭直觉往之前分开的地方走，走到那条昏暗的小巷子，却没有发现季肖冰的人影。

也是，都过这么久了，他没有理由还在这里喂蚊子。

高瀚宇掏出那部伤痕累累的钢铁侠手机，打开，出现了请输入密码的界面。

他输入了季肖冰的生日。

错误。

手顿了顿，他重新输入自己的生日。

正确。

高瀚宇持续在心底叹气，季肖冰这腹黑天蝎，果然有备而来，手机肯定是他故意交给小跟班，就是为了以防万一自己跑掉不见他。

钓宇钓宇，

现在可不就是自己送上门了吗？

手机屏幕上简单的几个软件，飞猪尤为耀眼。

高瀚宇点开，在里面看到了季肖冰在这个小县城的订单，那是一家……情侣主题酒店。

“噗通”……

“噗通”“噗通”……

“噗通”“噗通”“噗通”“噗通”“噗通”“噗通”！

打住，一定是因为其他酒店都订满了，所以季肖冰才定了这一家。

高瀚宇捂着胸口死命平复过速的心跳。

那双洁白的大长腿，盘在腰间的时候十分带感，眼神销魂……

停！高瀚宇！停止你的黄色脑洞风暴！

养尊处优的少爷手上没有茧，肉肉的小手摸上他的胸肌，声音低哑……

啊啊啊啊啊！高瀚宇！停！快停下！

高瀚宇抱着脑袋蹲了下来。

对！

他承认了。

他和季肖冰做过。

……

不止一次。

 

拍SCI的那个冬天，天很冷，他们房间的暖气坏了，季肖冰说：“冷死了，你让我抱抱。”

高瀚宇：“好。”

然后就滚到了一起……

谁也不知道是怎么发生的，总之那一晚高瀚宇做得很爽，反倒是季肖冰第二天完全起不来。

还好拜暖气坏掉所赐，季肖冰的发烧和休假变成了合情合理。

……

真的是暖气先动的手。

……

接着是SCI谜案集终于播出，两个人时隔一年半再度见面，季肖冰在离开的时候塞给他一张门卡，手指在他的手心一刮。

“我等你。”

短短三个字，燃烧了他的理智，回去之后他翻饭拍照片才知道当天他拿着季肖冰的应援手幅笑得像个傻子。

脸还是红的……

这次他有了经验，面对季肖冰毫不留情的勾引，没有把人做到第二天起不来的程度，而是恋恋不舍地做了两次，第二天早上各自分开去上班，假装什么事都没发生。

可是他下班回到家，看到被自己小心翼翼放在包里的季肖冰的手幅，突然……很想见他，很想很想。

于是他叼着手幅拍照发给季肖冰，撒娇卖萌。

季肖冰很快回应了他，两个人在视频里来了一发。

从此，两个人开始没羞没臊地约约约，只要一有空就约。

职业原因，聚少离多是习惯，可以不见，也可以不联系，但只要见面，绝对天雷勾动地火！

一发不可收拾……

这样的关系，持续了好几年，从一开始的听到声音就激动，到后面越来越熟，有空就先问问对方有没有空，然后约一次，互相发泄身体的欲望。

他从未说过喜欢他，他也从未说过爱他，情动之时也不过是喘息着不断喊对方的名字。

可是季肖冰怎么就突然告白了呢？

炮友关系不好吗？

他们可以是一辈子的炮友呀，老了也不会嫌弃的那种。

高瀚宇想着想着，越来越惆怅。

一双普普通通的运动鞋停在了他的面前，脚踝洁白，精致小巧，一点都不像是男人的关节。

高瀚宇抬起头，还没看到人，先被一只手按住脑袋揉了两把。

“蹲这干嘛？不知道的还以为你等着捉奸呢！”属于季肖冰低沉暗哑的声线传来。

这些年他的声音越发醇厚了，特别能挑动人的心弦。

高瀚宇迷迷糊糊被拉起来，又迷迷糊糊掏出身份证在前台办了登记，最后迷迷糊糊跟着和自己差不多高的男人走进一个粉红色的房间，和这个要人命的天蝎座男人滚到了一起。

一发结束，他的脑子恢复了些许清明。

“大爷，你……”

还没说完，就被季肖冰封住了嘴唇。

猫唇薄厚适中，尝起来比什么都要可口，高瀚宇又断了理智。

第二发结束，他舒爽地喘了口气，刚想开口聊点什么，季肖冰顶着充满欲望的脸一个挑逗的眼神过来……

…………

几发结束，季肖冰昏睡过去，高瀚宇把人抱进透明的浴室洗澡，看着他那张透着粉红的漂亮脸蛋失神。

怎么办，还没好好回应他突然告白的事……

是不是因为大爷不想知道他的回应，想假装一切都没发生？

很有可能。

可是为什么心里这样空落落的呢？

高瀚宇摸了摸自己的胸口，摸到某个地方，“嘶”了一声。

这猫还是一如既往喜欢玩他的胸，都被吸破皮了。

一直到帮睡着的人清洗完身体擦干放上床，高瀚宇还是没能从季肖冰突然告白又突然不想要回应的操作中回过味来，一会觉得心虚，一会又庆幸季肖冰在被丢下的情况下，还肯理他，还肯和他做。

抱着人躺了一会，他又觉得有些害怕。

因为有一种炮，叫做分手炮。

应该不会吧？

高瀚宇很想把季肖冰摇醒问问清楚，可是看到季肖冰疲累的眉眼，缠着他身体的单薄身躯，又默默调整了姿势让人睡得更舒服些。

折腾来折腾去，到了后半夜，他终于也进入了梦乡，鼻尖是令人安心的味道，怀里是熟悉的体温，这一觉他睡得很好。

醒来的时候，是季肖冰伸了个懒腰踢到他的脚，在那边呻吟：“艹，要散架了。”

这位大爷即使是骂脏话也让人讨厌不起来，只想让他多骂几句。

高瀚宇揉了揉眼睛，看天色，已经半亮，小跟班还没打电话过来喊他起床，应该是还没到起床时间。

拍MV不比拍戏，轻松许多，最近也没有什么行程上的压力。

他捞着季肖冰的腰把他搂回来，把脸埋进那细腻的肌肤里，想再睡一会。

“你醒了没有？醒了我们谈谈。”季肖冰用力掐了一把他的腰。

“嗷！”高瀚宇委屈地睁眼，“醒了，大爷想谈什么？”

他真的很委屈，昨晚不谈，今天秋后算账，腰肯定已经被掐青了，他一定是在报复昨晚把他一个人扔在大街上的仇。

不过天蝎座愿意报复你也是因为爱你，高瀚宇愿意受着，他只是怕季肖冰和他摊牌。

比如……不在一起就分手。

其实他们也没算在一起过，炮友也需要说分手吗？

需要吗？

不需要吗？

头疼。

高小奶揉了揉脑袋，翻了个身。

季肖冰伸手帮他按了按头：“怎么？没睡好？”

“你说呢？”高瀚宇赌气般回复。

季肖冰低笑了一声，从后面搂住他的腰，手和脚一起缠住他：“别使小性子，我们这么多年也过来了，昨天我就是想问你要个名分。”

“名分？”高瀚宇觉得浑身酥麻。

卧槽！这过电的感觉。

好想爬起来跳舞！

但是不行。

“大爷，我们都是男的。”他咬牙说。

季肖冰把下巴放在他后颈处点了点头：“嗯，我知道。”

高瀚宇脑袋有点炸，那人的气息喷在他的脖子上，热热的还电得他想转身把人往怀里揉，想贯穿他。

“大，大爷……”高瀚宇说话都结巴了，“我……我……我……”他“我”了很多声，终于一闭眼。

“我不能给你生孩子！”

……

“哎？”

刚刚那句话是季肖冰说的，高瀚宇都没来得及说出口。

季肖冰的身体紧贴着他，手往前探，找到他的手，与他交叠相扣：“我知道你在顾虑什么，两个男人不能有后代，可是我不介意，我知道你也不介意，我们在一起吧，别管那些世俗的眼光，我们结婚，好吗？”

高瀚宇沉默。

季肖冰拿硬起来的下面捅了捅他的屁股：“说话。”

“你让我想想。”高瀚宇被捅得一颤。

“要想多久？”

“就一会儿。”

“想好了没？”

“才过去一秒啊！”

“不要就算了，继续现在的关系吧。”季肖冰放开他爬了起来，正要下床，被扑倒。

高瀚宇整个人压在他的身上，把他抱得严严实实，脸埋在他胸口闷闷地说：“我想好了。”

“嗯？”季肖冰挑眉，尾音往上扬。

高瀚宇颤抖着，胸口的心跳毫无保留地传达给他，半天没说话。

这个房间的墙壁是粉红色的，映得两个人的身体也是粉红粉红。

季肖冰的手随意放在他的背脊上，轻轻抚摸，等待着他的答案，他没多少耐性了。

钓了这么多年，也该收线了，否则何时是个头。

他，季肖冰，可是认真的。

掐。

高瀚宇深吸了一口气，季肖冰在他身上的每一个动作都是撩拨，通常情况下，他在他面前根本无法思考。

“说呀，我又不会吃了你，最坏的结果……”季肖冰顿了顿，“最坏的结果也就是我们分开，各自找个姑娘结婚而已。”顺畅地说了出来。

高瀚宇抱着他的手臂猛然缩紧。

“痛……”季肖冰拍了拍他的背。

高瀚宇连忙放松：“对不起，大爷，你让我再好好想想，这事真的太大了，我还得跟我家里和我经纪人商量下。”

“和你家商量是没错，可是你经纪人？”季肖冰眯了眯眼，“你问她做什么？”

“不，不是，大爷。”高瀚宇支支吾吾起来，“如果，如果要公开的话，还是要，那啥……我们……”

季肖冰一把推开他，去看他脸上的表情。

高瀚宇红通通的脸上写满了担心：“大爷，我是没关系，但我养着一个工作室，如果我事业遭受重创，他们很容易失业，你也是，我们两个钱赚够了，可以找个地方过我们的快乐日子，可是一直帮助我们的人，他们会，唔……”

季肖冰勾着他的脖子，啃上了他的唇，强势地不让他继续说话，把他压到了床上。

唇齿相依，舌尖刚刚探出，就被吸断了理智。

高瀚宇粗喘着反客为主，在最后一刻季肖冰咬了一口他的肩膀，强制他回魂：“小宇，我们不用公开。”

“嗯？”高瀚宇茫然地看他，眼眶一片通红。

季肖冰抬起腰，缓缓坐下，盛满水光的眼睛紧紧盯着他：“我们不用公开，维持现在这样就好，我们可以秘密结婚，一起到老，你说好不好？说好。”

……

抢台词的节奏。

高瀚宇握住他的腰，感受着被高热包裹的舒爽，整个人飘飘欲仙。

“好。”

季肖冰一瞬间放心了，拍了下他的腹肌：“好就动吧，我懒。”

高瀚宇认命地一大早开始做运动，挺着腰上上下下伺候这位大爷。

他的大爷。

他眯着眼睛看季肖冰舒服得扬起的下巴弧线，那一脸享受的表情。

更正一下。

是……

他的男人。

他的。

想那么多干什么呢？做就完事了！

 

\-------措不及防的end-------

好久没写瀚冰手都生了，520快乐


End file.
